


Rise of the God-Machines - A Personal History of the Final Days

by KingstanII



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Post-Apocalyptic, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Transhumanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingstanII/pseuds/KingstanII
Summary: I'm writing this to try and get the vibe of a TTRPG setting (and system) down.
Kudos: 1





	Rise of the God-Machines - A Personal History of the Final Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legit just a timeline of events up until this point.

I, High Archivist Xavier Graves, in dutiful service to the Grey Mage of the Ancient City of Phoenix, may he live ever on, do declare that this timeline of events is true and faithful to the best of my knowledge gleaned from the surviving debris, records, and refuse of the people who lived prior to the Last War. Any dates listed are accurate as best I can make them.

2203: The technology allowing for the use of that extradimensional power we today know as "magic" is discovered and implemented.

2240s: The Mark of Power is discovered, along with several formulations of spells, allowing for individuals to cast without encoding a bespoke sequence into a fixed thaumaturgic drive each time, requiring only a series of cybernetic implants with a disturbing tendency to "grow" under their own power.

Janurary 7th, 2247: The Martians arrive on Mars. A diplomatic party is sent to greet them.

March 12th, 2250: The diplomatic party arrives on Mars. The Mark-Bearer among them casts a spell of translation, which the Martians use to offer an ultimatum - the total surrender of our world, or the annihilation of our species. The diplomats are massacred, and the Martians begin to construct a fleet capable of making war on Earth.

May 23rd, 2250: A stroke of luck for humanity - the Venusian aliens make open war on the Martians. This seems to have bought us some amount of time. 

September 22nd, 2250: The Council of Un finishes preparations.

December 4th, 2250: Both alien races begin their respective invasions of Earth.

Feburary 3rd, 2251: Demons begin to pour into our reality through the undisciplined overloading of their Marks by mages.

June 7th, 2251: The nation of Amrika officially dismisses all survivors of their military.

June 8th, 2251: The nation of Amrika surrenders to the invaders.

October 8th 2251: The last nation of old is destroyed.

Feburary 3rd, 2341: Present day.

Of course, there were numerous conflicts and events of significance between the fall of the last nation. However, records are sparse on these, as the barbarians of our day for the most part lack the intellect to note down their despoiling and plunder. This is, however, a sufficient grounding in the important historical events of our world for the educated individual to begin their studies. I wish you luck in your attempts to escape the deplorable ignorance of this dark age.


End file.
